Yerina
Yelena Toshchev, '''mostly known by hers short and notorious name as '''Yerina, was the founder of '''Idealistic party '''and mother of Nyeznakomka with its new history leaving all of its past behind and focusing on building its secure future. Yerina was second Vozhd at past and new age history of Nyenzakomka. Under hers rule Nyeznakomka became a one party idealistic state, creating the Idealism the political theory for the organization of a revolutionary vanguard party and the achievement of a dictatorship of the police as political prelude to the establishment of socialism. Developed by and named for the Nyeznakomkan revolutionary Yerina,Idealism comprises socialist political and economic theories, developed from Marxist theories, for practical application to the socio-political conditions of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia of the early middle 20th century. Born in Zrenip 9.6.1928. to a moderately prosperous middle-class family in Zrenip, Yerina embraced revolutionary socialist politics following hers childhood friend 1949. execution. Expelled from Byeligorod Faculty of Law for participating in protests against the Yugoslav Kingdom government and unification with genocidal ‘brothers’, she devoted the following years to a law degree. She moved to Vozhdoviya in 1952. and became a senior Marxist activist. In 1954, she was arrested for sedition and exiled to Russia for three years, where she married K.D.V.. After hers exile, she moved to Western Europe, where she became a prominent theorist in the Idealist Serbian Social Liberational Labour Party (SSLLP). In 1957, she took a key role in a SSLLP ideological split, leading the Idealistic faction against new puppet government of Yugoslavia. Encouraging insurrection during Yugoslavia's failed Revolution of 1963, she later campaigned for the ‘destruction of one people identity and culture’ to be transformed into a Europe-wide revolution, which she believed would cause the overthrow of capitalism and its replacement with idealism. After the 1968 February Revolution ousted the Marshal and established a Provisional Government, she returned to Yugoslavia to play a leading role in the October Revolution, in which the Idealists overthrew the new regime. Under her lead the Yugoslav constitution was thrown away. Yerina’s new playground could be officialy announced to begin - ex government members arrested, Army and police sent to the Croatius which tended for independence from beginning of the Second World War- where the heads of notorious independence movement have been taken and arrested. People who dissobeyed New Regime were being killed without and words. Everyone standing against forced assimilation and ethnical cleansing was murdered. Idealists proposed this as an ‘cleaning the country from the cancer’ which at the end turned out succesfuly done with Yerina on lead. People knew its for their sake, for proper future with morals that shouldn’t be never forgoten, for ancestors who spilled the blood for every square mile of a land, for the freedom they all marched to, for identity and culture which was threatened with destruction and making the warriors being tagged as the criminals who outfighted every agressor, and for all those people that are two faced who don’t like nothing only chaos and sluts. It was someones sentence and burden that had to be carried and accomplished. It was the worst way, the blood path, the vengeance, the hatred, the skepticism, the dignity, morals and codex that someone didn’t wanted it to be vanished like Yerina. Her vision was to estabilish an police state with government separated in three branches such as Upper Home, Lower Home and National Assembly, which should aid the Dominion and keep structure of regime in tact. With Nationalized industry focused on Agriculture, making whole state independent from products import, as in "See country as an organism as a body, it needs blood vessels to circulate through all parts-if not, the parts are dying off and its not possible to restore them because we are not lizards; See blood cells as our people working together to maintain the system. See organs as important institutions for digesting, filtering, pumping blood, thinking, sensing; See bad people as the cancer of our society that needs to be cutted off from organism. See Agriculture as the ability of organism to be skilled to feed it self; See claws and fangs as defensive mechanism against predators that want to tear us apart; See cold weather as condition that makes organism find way to endure and survive it. If it all works then we are Utopia for ourselves".